Manual para entender a los hombres
by Miss Pew
Summary: En el mundo existen dos tipos de personas: los hombres y las mujeres. No importa si eres humano o Shinigami, esta ley se aplica de todas maneras ¿No comprende a su amigo, hermano, novio o simplemente a uno de estos ejemplares? Quizá este manual pueda ayudarle un poco.
1. De compras

**Summary:** En el mundo existen dos tipos de personas: los hombres y las mujeres. No importa si eres humano o Shinigami, esta ley se aplica de todas maneras ¿No comprende a su amigo, hermano, novio, o simplemente a uno de estos ejemplares? Quizá este manual pueda ayudarle un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ OoC, en especial este capítulo.

+ Ichigo y Rukia ya son pareja (al menos aquí).

Tenía esta historia escrita desde hace buen rato, aprovecho que tengo un rato libre de la escuela y que aún me falta más de tres cuartos para el nuevo capítulo de Compañeros de pisos. Espero les agrade, será la primera donde abarque más parejas ¿Cuáles les gustan a ustedes?

* * *

**Manual para entender a los hombres**

**Capítulo I:**

De compras

El escenario es el siguiente:

Un chico peli-naranja con una mueca que expresa mal humor, sentado en las afueras del vestidor de una popular tienda departamental. Una chica pelinegra, ataviada de un hermoso (y estrecho) vestido negro, que muestra su cuerpo —en especial sus largas piernas— tal cual, enfrente de este muchacho y un montón de chicas observando maravilladas por el resto del establecimiento como extras.

—¿Me veo bien? —pregunta la peli-negra con inseguridad.

—Sí, te queda muy bien.

Hagamos énfasis a esta frase:

«_Sí, te queda muy bien__»_

¿Usted que piensa acerca de este comentario? ¿Lo ha escuchado alguna vez? Este es un gran recurso utilizado por los hombres, ciertamente ¿Y por qué? Veamos sus razones:

Él está en el centro comercial y ha estado ahí durante todo el día. Podría estar con sus amigos, pero no, él prefirió acompañarle. Para usted, es de suma importancia encontrar aquella prenda digna de los dioses ¡Y qué mejor que sea a lado de aquel chico que tanto quiere! Ya han entrado a cinco tiendas diferentes —si no es que más— y nada le convence: el escote es muy pronunciado, le hace ver gorda, no le gusta ese color, es demasiado caro, no tienen su talla, su trasero se ve más grande, entre otras muchas dificultades para una amante de las compras.

Al inicio de la travesía, su varón se mostraba alegre ante la idea que él fuera el único espectador de su improvisado desfile. Ahora, muestra una sonrisa forzada.

Con estos antecedentes, ya podemos estar seguras del verdadero significado.

Lo que realmente quiere decir es:

«_Ya cómpralo y vámonos__»_

No, no lo piensa por maldad, simplemente está cansado. No comprende la puñetera diferencia entre el color salmón y el coral. No ve todos los defectos que usted está empeñada a obedecer. Para él, usted puede ponerse un costal de papas y de todas maneras se verá hermosa. Valora su esfuerzo sobrehumano para lucir más bella, pero no comprende absolutamente nada de la moda. Él únicamente compra ropa una vez al año y eso porque prácticamente está a un paso de la desnudez.

No lo reprenda.

Simplemente, dedíquele una sonrisa y márchese con él a otro sitio. Vayan al cine, a un parque de diversiones o donde usted prefiera, pero no siga por ningún motivo en aquella tienda departamental.

Disfruten de su amor.

_Solución:_

Para eso existen las amigas. En la próxima ocasión, llévelas con usted. Ellas serán capaces de brindarle una crítica constructiva.


	2. De gustos

**Summary:** En el mundo existen dos tipos de personas: los hombres y las mujeres. No importa si eres humano o Shinigami, esta ley se aplica de todas maneras ¿No comprende a su amigo, hermano, novio, o simplemente a uno de estos ejemplares? Quizá este manual pueda ayudarle un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

No estoy muerta, andaba de parranda. Mi inspiración se llenó de copro _(dígase mierda, de manera bonita) _y por eso no he actualizado nada. Esto nació apenas hace diez minutos, así que pueden lanzarme piedras o tomates en avanzado estado de putrefacción ¿Musa de la inspiración, porqué me has abandonado? –Llora-

**Yoru no Himitsu, Yamile, Iana Walker, Albii-chan, Otonashi Saya, Kagome Radke, Akisa y** **metitus **os amo y os amaré por el resto de toda mi vida.

* * *

**Manual para entender a los hombres**

**Capítulo II:**

De gustos

De gustos y colores no hay nada escrito ¿Qué es lo que prefieren y buscan los hombres? ¿Hay alguna fórmula infalible para atraerlos, sin pasar por el ridículo melodrama y medio libro de brujería barata? Esta es la pregunta del millón, la pregunta que ha torturado a miles de millones de féminas, desde la creación de la especie humana. Ya que su humilde servidora carece de gónadas masculinas y no puede ofrecer una opinión certera acerca del tema, se ha realizado una pequeña encuesta a diez distintos hombres (entre shinigamis, humanos y demás especies), totalmente confidencial. Hemos quitado todo indicio que pudiera revelar sus identidades.

La pregunta fue:

«_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de una mujer?»_

Anónimo número uno:

—¿Por qué carajos me preguntan eso? ¡De seguro el viejo cabrón ya quiere meterme a esos estúpidos grupos en los que se buscan pareja por internet!

Anónimo número dos:

—Pues… No tengo mucho tiempo, mi capitán me espera, pero si tuviera que decir algo, diría que los ojos. Unos lindos y enormes ojos lilas.

Anónimo número tres:

—¿Para esta mierda tuve que escaparme de la rata de Hiyori? Bah… ya qué. Solo espero que me den esos diez dólares que me prometieron… ¿Lo que más me gusta de una mujer? Esa una pregunta difícil, pero creo que son sus pechos. Grandes pechos, no como cierta tabla parlante que… ¡Hiyori, era broma! No, en ese lugar no…

Anónimo número cuatro:

—Me gustan las chicas intelectuales y con lentes. Mi Nanao-chan es perfecta.

Anónimo número cinco:

—No me gustan las mujeres, me gustan sus corazones.

Anónimo número seis:

—¡Todo! Amo a cada mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. No me importa si son altas o bajitas, gordas o flacas (bueno, no tan gordas), mayores o menores ¡Soy un hombre con tanto amor para dar! Lástima que ninguna me deje hacerlo.

Anónimo número siete:

—Una actitud calmada y un corazón bondadoso ¿Esto será totalmente secreto, cierto? En fin, yo encontré a mi mujer ideal hace tiempo, así que no me interesan otras mujeres. Sin importar que ella ya no esté conmigo.

Anónimo número ocho:

—Su interior. Me encanta diseccionar y perfeccionar nuevos inventos en base a mis observaciones.

Anónimo número nueve:

—¡Matsumoto deja de joder!

Anónimo número diez:

—Las mujeres son estúpidas ¡Me gustan las peleas y nada más!

* * *

_Solución:_

No se devane los sesos pensando, simplemente necesita un buen par de tetas y un excelente culo para cautivar un hombre. Si no posee estos atributos, mátese en algún gimnasio o consiga algún cirujano plástico.

_Verdadera solución:_

Quiérase. No importará cuantas feromonas, implantes, hechizos, amarres, piel descubierta o cambios de personalidad utilice, si usted no le gusta a _su _hombre, no le gustará. Póngase en sus zapatos ¿Le gustaría ser acosada constantemente por alguien que simplemente no le atrae? De ahí surgen las mujeres _engañadas_: Si usted se pone en charola de plata, dándole todo lo que él desea —dígase sexo— no se ponga a lloriquear después cuando él se aburra y busque a otra chica para saciar sus bajos instintos. La verdad duele, pero no se desanime. Siempre hay un roto para un descosido y si no lo hay, disfrute de la amplia gama de machos que existe.


End file.
